Idol Song Contest 2
|presenters = Oxana Fedorova Sonya |opening = Sonya singing the winning song of the last edition "Uhodi" |exsupervisor = |host = C1R |interval = Sonya singing "Uhodi" with the participants of the Grand Final | entries = 48 | debut = Kazakhstan}} Luxembourg}} | return = None | withdraw = Morocco}} | vote = All countries used televoting (50%) and juries (50%), The two parts of the vote were: first the jury awarded points in each country with 12, 10, 8-1 points and then the televoting also gives their final points. |null = | winner = Switzerland}} "Powder" |nex = |pre = }} Idol Song Contest 2, often referred as ISC 2, is the second edition of the Idol Song Contest. This edition will be held again in Russia, because Sonya with Uhodi gave the victory to the country "playing at home" on March 19th at the Krestovsky Stadium after receiving a 3rd place by the jury and all the support of the televote doing a total of 407 points serving to impose the favorites of the jury Greece and United Kingdom. The official host of the "Opening Ceremony" will be the famous Tutta Larssen, the Opening Ceremony will be hosted at the Bolshoi Theater in Moscow due to the success he had last year filling the theater absolutely. On April 1, the two hosts of the contest were announced by the C1R, Sonya (winner of the last edition) and Oxana Fedorova, only female hosts for the first time in the contest, Sonya apart from singer is model, and Oxana was Miss Russia 2001 the first Russian in winning the Miss Universe crown and stripped after a few months, she was also a police officer. Both for the announcement that they were going to be hosts said that they faced the challenge very positively and with much desire, especially Sonya that should act as winner of the contest and host of the two semi-finals and the Grand Final. Location Saint Petersburg is Russia's second-largest city after Moscow, with five million inhabitants in 2012. An important Russian port on the Baltic Sea, it has a status of a federal subject (a federal city), is situated on the Neva River, at the head of the Gulf of Finland on the Baltic Sea, was founded by Tsar Peter the Great on May 27 of 703, and has gone through a few name changes like Petrograd or Leningrad. As curioisity, Saint Petersburg has three skyscrapers: Leader Tower (140 m), Alexander Nevsky (124 m) and Atlantic City (105 m) all three being situated far away from the historical centre. Regulations forbid construction of tall buildings in the city centre. The 310-meter (1,020 ft) tall Saint Petersburg TV Tower is the tallest completed structure in the city. However, there was a controversial project endorsed by the city authorities, and known as the Okhta Center, to build a 396 meters (1,299 ft) supertall skyscraper. In 2008, the World Monuments Fund included the Saint Petersburg historic skyline on the watch list of the 100 most endangered sites due to the expected construction Bidding phase After knowing that the second edition of the Idol Song Contest would be held in St. Petersburg, only one stadium could be the option to hold the contest, called "Крестовский" (Krestovski), is a football stadium located in the city of St. Petersburg, Russia. It is the local stadium of FC Zenit St. Petersburg and one of the venues for the 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup, the 2018 World Cup, the Idol Song Contest 2 and the Euro Cup 2020. Key Host venue Format Big 6 From this edition the countries that are classified from 1st to 6th place in the Grand Final of the previous edition will be the so-called "Big 6" in the next edition, they will have the privilege of being in the Grand Final automatically as well as voting in the semi-finals without competing in them, the 6 countries are divided to vote between the two semi-finals. Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 12th of April in 2018 at the Bolshoi Theatre before starting the opening ceremony and red carpet. The Big 6 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final each would country vote on 4th and 5th of May. The rest of the fourty-two countries were divided into six pots with seven countries based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: The Big 6 also drawn to know in which semi-final would vote each country that have insured the Grand Final. Songs and selection The date of submissions to participate was opened on March 29th, Russia was the first country to confirm because they will re-organize the contest after their victory in Moscow. From this edition the freedom was opened that each country could choose a song in the language they prefer to use in the song, while the singer is from that country or has close roots to that country for which they participate. Only original songs are admitted, not covers or songs from other artist versioned will compete. In this edition we saw in particular the withdrawal of Morocco after achieving an 18th place in the Grand Final and the debuts of Kazakhstan and Luxembourg. Results Semi-final 1 Voting Countries: *Russia}} *Serbia}} *Spain}} Semi-final 2 Voting Countries: *Belarus}} *Greece}} *United Kingdom}} Grand Final Voting grids Semi-Final 1 Semi-Final 2 Grand Final Other countries In the second edition several countries officially entered as part of the "ISC Broadcasting Union" they are also eligible to participate in the Idol Song Contest with the rest of the countries that have participated previously. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or otherwise reject or withdraw from the competition. Active IBU members *Morocco}} After the results, the Moroccan delegation was disgusted and angry about the unparalleled results compared to the jury with the televote. Urging the jury to quit from the contest, the organization of the contest immediately rejected the proposal of the Moroccan delegation and the participation is in doubt. Just after, the farewell of the African country was announced. *Kazakhstan}} After being admitted to the IBU Kazakhstan will debut in the contest. *Luxembourg}} After being announced the freedom of language for the representative song, Luxembourg was hesitated to confirm their participation, "the Luxembourgish singers are much more motivated to bring the trophy to our small nation" said the HoD. External Links * Youtube * Google + * Twitter * Semi-Final 1 * Semi-Final 2 * Grand Final Results Category:Idol SC